Wet Cement
by December'sRose
Summary: Marti is a bit shocked by a conversation she over hears. Dasey oneshot.


Title: Wet Cement

Rated K

Summary: Marti is a bit shocked by a conversation she over hears. Dasey one-shot.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life with Derek

A/N: This is my first Life with Derek one-shot so please tell me how I did if you happen to stumble across it! Any constructive crit is always appreciated. I know it's not the greatest Dasey one-shot in the world but hey, I've got to start somewhere right? I apologize if Derek and Casey seem a little too OOC, like I said before, it's my first time writing LwD and I really hope my attempt isn't too bad.

---

_Children are like wet cement. Whatever falls on them makes an impression._

Six year-old Marti Venturi trudged up the stairs of the Venturi-MacDonald house hold looking disgruntled and feeling rather displeased. Getting sent up to bed after dinner with no dessert was just cruel and unusual punishment. It was the night after Derek's sixteenth birthday party. Her dad and Nora were busy downstairs cleaning the table while Edwin and Lizzie were on standby for dish duty. Marti had protested earlier that night at the dinner table, refusing to do her before bed chores simply because she didn't feel like doing them.

She scowled over her shoulder as she reached the top step; cruel and unusual punishment indeed.

"Just admit it; you were expecting your real gift the whole time!"

"Nope, not gonna happen."

As Marti neared the rooms she paused outside Smerk's door. He and Casey didn't join the family at dinner that night; Casey had some studying to do and Derek was out at Sam's since school had let out. She hadn't even heard him come in. Marti shrugged it off and was about to barge in without knocking to complain about how unfair Nora and her dad were being but Casey's next words made her hand freeze half way towards the doorknob.

"You're so stubborn; just admit that you were expecting my kiss last night."

Derek's voice was smug as he replied lightly. "And have my girlfriend think she was right? What type of boyfriend would I be if I did that?"

"Der-ek!"

Casey's squeals and Derek's chuckle came after this and Marti found herself even more confused. Girlfriend? Kiss? What was going on here?

"Derek Venturi, you are so obnoxious." She heard Casey giggle an un Casey-like giggle. "Yeah, but you still love me anyway."

Casey sighed, obviously content with something. "So you're not going to admit that you were totally expecting the kiss?"

"Yup, but I will admit it to being my best birthday gift ever."

At this Marti felt her heart drop a bit. Sure, she didn't spend much time on her brother's birthday gift but he always told her every year that her gifts were the best he'd get. Though slightly irritated, Marti was still confused. Derek admitting to Casey that her 'gift' was his favorite one was completely not like him. Something was very, very off.

"I still find it amazing." Casey was saying now.

"Hmm?"

"No one has figured it out yet. I know I'm a great actor but you . . ."

"Hey, I can act!" Derek protested, pretending to be offended as she started giggling again. "If I weren't a good actor then we probably wouldn't have kept this secret going for so long."

"True, I guess we can consider lying as apart of acting . . . sort of." Casey's voice trailed off uncomfortably; Marti pressed her ear against the door curiously during the conversation's short pause.  
"We'll tell them one day." Derek said softly. "We'll tell them when we think they're ready to know."  
"I know I just feel weird about all this sneaking around and pretending, like it's going to bite us in the butt later."

"It won't be so bad." Derek assured her. "Of course a few people will be mad at us, like Sam and Emily, for not telling them but they'll get over it. And Dad and Nora will too once they realize they can't do anything."  
"And you won't dump me if your precious rep gets ruined when they find out at school you've been dating your step-sister secretly for over a month now?"  
Marti's eyes widen and she tried not to shriek.  
Dating. Her brother and step sister had been dating. _Dating._ For over a month now at that!

"Case, you know me better then that." Derek's voice was concerned and sounded a little bit hurt. "I don't care what people around school say when they find out and I will never break up with you for such a stupid reason. I love you."

Oh snap.

On the other side of the door Casey sighed again. "I love you too." She murmured sleepily. "Glad to hear that." Derek said quietly, his voice now sounding slightly overjoyed. For a moment heard nothing which let her think for a second on the situation. Derek was in love, and in love with _Casey_. She felt rather sick for a second as this news settled in her like a brick on wet cement. All the fighting they did, all Casey's rants, all of Derek's complaints . . . they were just acting this whole time?

It was kind of sweet, was Marti's next thought as she waited for her siblings to respond, the "brick of news" finally making itself comfortable. Kind of weird, but something she could get used to. As long as Derek apologized to her for lying she'd be fine with it. She loved it when her older brother was happy.

"Ugh, my fingers look like prunes."

"I'm sick of not getting the appreciation we deserve every night. I mean, did you notice that there were more dishes in the sink tonight then usual?"

Marti's eyes grew as Edwin and Lizzie's voices ascended up the stairs. They grew even rounder when she heard Derek and Casey realize that they no longer had the upstairs to themselves.

"Better get going." She heard Casey mutter unenthusiastically. Marti realized how close she was to the door and backed away quickly as the doorknob turned from the other side.

"Marti? What are you doing out here?" Casey asked, confused as she stepped out of Derek's room. Marti's mouth opened up for a minute as she tried to come up with an excuse; Derek appeared behind Casey playfully shoving her out into the hall.

"Der-ek!" She whined while he smirked. "You are such a manner-less pig!"

"Oink, oink" He winked at Marti and shut the door behind him. Marti couldn't help but giggle; Casey on the other hand rolled her eyes. "So . . . what were you doing in Smerk's room?" Marti asked innocently. "Trying to get him to actually study for a change, we have a big test coming up tomorrow." Casey told her simply, making her way to her own room. Marti smirked once Casey's back was turned to her.

Studying. Yeah, right.

"What's up Marti?" Lizzie asked she and Edwin made their way up the stairs finally. Marti giggled at her secret. "I'll tell you in the game closet later." She promised, skipping off to her own room leaving Edwin and Lizzie confused.

Nora always told her that eavesdropping was bad and upsetting things happened to those who did, but this time Marti had to disagree.

-Fin-

A/N: Er . . . there you go. My first one-shot for LwD. I'm kind of cringing at it right now but I guess I'll just have to keep practicing won't I? Thank so much for reading and I really do hope you enjoyed it somewhat! Until next time!

-Never let go of the one you truly love

-December'sRose


End file.
